Cinnabuns & Donuts
by MarrowInTheBone
Summary: Shopkeeper's treats couldn't be that delicious. Right? (Muffet x Snowdin Shopkeeper) (Pre-Femslash)


Muffet wasn't sure what she hated more: the coldness of Snowdin or the bunny who worked the shop in Snowdin. The coldness was obvious––spiders did dreadfully in the snow, and it kept some of her family from being together. The bunny was less obvious. Snowdin Shopkeeper sold various wares, but one of her specialties was her Cinnabuns. Anybody Muffet ever asked about them described them as delectable treats that instantly warmed the SOUL. She would then ask if they wanted to play with her pet, and they would shut up fairly quickly.

The problem wasn't just that there was another food business; she was fine with Grillby and his establishment (well, not entirely, but she tolerated him well enough), and could stand the Glamburger industry. No, what really raised her hairs was how Shopkeeper made pastries. Muffet's specialty waspastries. There was clearly an issue that needed to be resolved atonce.

So, on a day when it wasn't snowing in Snowdin, Muffet donned on her warmest gear and headed off, leaving some of her cousins in charge of the sales. She wasdeterminedto end Shopkeeper's streak of crime once and for all!

Even with her protective layer, she still shivered as the cool winds of Snowdin brushed past her. Sheperseveredonward, however, not willing to surrender just because of the temperature. Her boots crunched in the snow as she finally made it to the Snowdin Shop.

Shopkeeper was leaning on her counter, reading a book that didn't seem to have a title. Muffet straightened her posture and put on her trademark cutesy smile before walking up to her. Shopkeeper's ears perked up at the sound, and she looked up. A small smile filled her face as she put down the book.

"Welcome to my little shop. How can I help ya?" she asked as Muffet clasped one pair of her hands.

"Hello, dearie!" Muffet cooed, tilting her head. "Before we start, I must know: do you know me?"

Shopkeeper raised an eyebrow. "'Course I do," she answered. "You're Muffet." A smirk appeared on Muffet's face. "Head of all those Spider Bake Sales." Then it dropped.

"Oh," Muffet uttered, briefly losing her pace. She found her smile again soon, though it was more forced. "Have you, uh, bought anything from those sales? Normally, the spiders would tell me, but they can't remember every single sale!"

Shopkeeper nodded her head. "I have," she confirmed. Muffet nodded with her smile still intact, although her spirit was deflating inside. She couldn't threaten a donator! That would make for bad business––plus it was just plain rude.

Well, perhaps her Cinnabuns weren't as good as everyone claimed them to be? If that were the case, Muffet wouldn't have any reason to worry about them.

"Well, thank you for donating to our li'l' cause!" Muffet began. "It would only be right if I bought something of yours in exchange!" She made a show of thinking. "Hmm... Oh! Do you have any of those Cinnabuns? I've heard they are simply scrumptious!"

Shopkeeper nodded. "Yup." She disappeared into her store for a moment before coming back with one of the pastries in her paws. "Fresh from the oven." Muffet took twenty-five Gold out of her Inventory (from her own personal reserves) and handed them to Shopkeeper. Shopkeeper gave another one of her small but warm smiles. "Enjoy!"

Muffet walked away with a wave, waiting until she was out of Shopkeeper's line of vision to scrutinize the pastry. It couldn't possibly have anything on her food. Hers was crafted lovingly and meticulously! With a pompous humph, she raised the pastry and took a bite out of it––

Her five eyes widened as the treat instantly dissolved and flooded her taste with warmth and sweetness, unlike anything she had ever eaten. She took another bite, and another and another until she was left with nothing. The cinnamony goodness tinged her magic with delight and left her feeling dumbfounded. How could Shopkeeper be capable of creating something so toothsome?

Muffet soon realized she was standing out in the open with her mouth open. She snapped out of her thoughts and closed her mouth. She was acting ridiculous. Yes, Shopkeeper had skill––and Muffet needed to show her up! She needed to get back home so she could begin right away! But...

Muffet looked back, eyeing the Gyftmas tree. Noticing no one nearby, she quickly made her way behind it, peering around to see Shopkeeper. She had returned to her book, lazily leafing through the pages. It was such a façade––the taste of that Cinnabun proved the hard work she had done to create it. And yet she chose to present herself as lackadaisical.

Muffet saw through the act, however. Any chef worth their money could, and Shopkeeper had to know that. What if she had made this act up specifically for Muffet? It was like a game to her, like tag.Try to catch me, Muffet could hear Shopkeeper taunt in her head.

Muffet smirked evilly as she giggled. Fine. If she wanted to play, Muffet intended to as well––and she wasgoingto be the winner. With her magic still tingling from the Cinnabun (and some other strange feeling Muffet didn't quite get; probably just the thrill of competition), she skipped merrily away.

This was going to be a delight.


End file.
